miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 23
Patch #23 - 07/27/2015 For this patch we are very pleased to introduce both our basebuilding and clan systems! This is the first implementation of each system, and we plan to still add even more features to them in the coming months. We are very interested in hearing you feedback on them, so be sure to let us know your thoughts on any of the social media sites. Basebuilding Core basebuilding features: * Completely freeform basebuilding system - the Miscreated basebuilding system is different from all of the other existing survival games available and it gives you total control to make as complex and pretty of a base as you want. This is not the typical, snap-together Lego style system other games have. * Over 100 different parts are currently available for your base, with more coming soon. * Several different categories (with many subcategories and types) of parts available - wood, sand, tires, powered. Metal to be added in a future patch. * Anyone can interact with your base - repair parts, turn lights on/off, open/close unlocked doors, turn generators on/off. Non-clan members cannot alter the structure of your base - add/remove parts, attach/detach parts to power. * Find crafting guides to learn more advanced basebuilding recipes. You can also find someone that knows a part's recipe you don't and politely ask them to make the part for you. * Join a clan to have fellow clan members help you build your base. * Basebuilding restrictions - bases cannot be placed in towns or some other key areas to prevent griefing in those areas. Other players also cannot build bases very close to your base. * Pack up and move undamaged parts - if damaged, you can repair them first, or you can dismantle damaged parts to get one of the crafting materials back. * Damaged states for parts - at each 25% damage the color of a damaged part will darken more. Official Miscreated basebuilding guide. We highly recommend you read it: http://miscreatedgame.com/files/basebuilding/MiscreatedBasebuildingGuide.pdf Clans Core clan features: * Clans are persistent (remembered between server restarts and logging in/out) and per server. * Clans can be created, disbanded, and you can invite other players to your clan by targeting them and using the mouse wheel option. * Invited players can decline an invite or accept it. * Clan owner can promote other clan members to be a clan captain, so they can invite new, or remove existing, clan members. * For this release, all clan members can alter the structure of any clan owned bases. In a future release there will be more specific permission controls added. Game * Increased character's weight limit to 40kg * Removed the medium and heavy fog pattern because of the fog flickering they caused * Fixed some issues with the cursor showing up and not going away * You can now change the shoulder the camera is over (default 'B' key) * Added hiding of third person character parts if they block the view when the camera is too close to the character * When freelooking in first person view the camera movement simulates the neck bending * Made it easier to use ladders * You will only see the "another player is too close" message if you have another player, vehicle, or item targeted * Fixed issue with your location not being restored after logging in * SFP mode (simulated first person) has been removed by default until ready to be released UI * Added patch notes to the main menu - click on the Patch Notes text to view them * Added game related hints to the loading screen * Removed Hide inventory keybind (inventory and chat gets closed now by pressing the same key to open it or by opening the main menu) * Changed the main menu background to all black for now so you can read patch notes better - we'll improve it again in the future World * Added flag poles to the military base * Opened a small area north of Brightmoor * Added a couple of underground bunkers around the map (happy exploring, and more will be added in future updates) * Tweaked Brightmoor and added a few new buildings in that area * Added four more small tent prefabs for the military base * Added three new townhouse shop prefabs * Added new steel barrack prefabs * Added new shed prefabs * Added new cattle shed prefabs * Added domestic garages prefabs and made them enterable and with item spawns * Added loot spawns to a couple of houses that didn't have them * Tweaks to the military base spawns - lowered the rate of weapon spawns * Added loot and interior for small rooms in the back of the hangars in the military base * Added a couple more variations to the barns * Added new shed prefabs * Various houses with no loot or interiors have interiors and loot now * Added more variations to steel barracks * Radio tower now had a ladder and is climbable * Numerous other minor things fixes/improvements all around the map * Added in apartment buildings Models/Textures * Added LODs for lots of objects in the world - should help a little with performance * Fixed missing surface types for cabins * Optimized some cloud textures * Fixed the textures on several assets to be more PBR compliant * Hatchet updates, re-textured and fixed model and LODs * Added some new blood splats * Tweaked the crazy mutant material slightly Items * Added new items to loot spawns that are used in basebuilding * Added new crafting guides to loot spawns that are by the character to learn new crafting recipes * Fixed spelling of the Pickaxe and increased its melee range Sounds * Fixed the shotgun fire sound being heard from really far away * Adjusted the attenuation on the ocean and other ambient sounds so they are not as loud and abrupt Animations * Lots of animation tweaks as we continue to make the switch to a third person only animation system << Back to Patch #22 | Proceed to Patch #24 >> Category:Patch